Umelam Monastery
The Umelam Monastery is a Santulanist monastery and monastic community situated within the split in-between the dual mountains of Umelam. It remains secluded as a peaceful sanctuary for the monks of the Santulan Movement to become deep in meditation and spiritual balance. Yinyan remains the head lama and guardian of the monastery. History Umelam Monastery was established by a pilgrimage of monks, assisted by the voice of Trung, a Devata who called out to the monks as part of a request regarding the 'rejuvenation' of Santulan. The construction was lead by Dolma, who had volunteered in the establishment. As several temples, shelters and meditation caves were built, the monks would reside at the monastic community to study the Santulan Canon and the logic of its concepts and practices. Over time, an infirmary and garden were eventually built and eventually a seclusive sanctuary to house 'the Celestial's Chariot', an sacred relic gifted to the monks. At this duration in time, at least 170 monks were residing at the monastery. Casualties rarely occurred within the monastic grounds, with the most severe being the violent outbreak caused by Anga Dhana, who was under unbelievable suffering. A couple of individuals suffered injuries, but no one was killed or seriously harmed, although the environment had taken damage. Dhana would unfortunately become trapped within the Tomb of Yama, an ancient burial site beneath the monastery, afterwards. Years later, a girl named Rachel had been found unconscious by the entrance of the monastic grounds. Believed to be the Incumbent of Santulan, she was raised by the community and was eventually promoted to a guardian and head lama of the monastery under the religious name of Yinyan. After Yinyan had relocated and pacified Anga Dhana, the now elderly woman rejoined the monastery and would administrate and assist in the reconstruction of the tomb into a monastic college as a lama and commentarial scholar. Structure The Umelam Monastery consists of a huge complex settled upon the cliffsides in-between the mountains of Umelam. The buildings have been painted with vibrant colours. Although the paint has barely worn off, the exteriors have been covered in moss and has generally been taken over by the green nature. Within the grounds, one will find many religious objects and ornaments throughout both the outside and inside, including paintings, scriptures, prayer flags and imagery of important figures and beings in the Santulan Canon, including Santulan and the celestials, Trung and the Devatas and the lamas of the community. The area is simply divided into two sectors: An upper sector and lower sector. * Lower Sector: Primarily consists of residential shelters and the college at the most bottom ground. The cavern systems have mostly been converted into meditation caves. Individuals may traverse natural passages, ladders and bridges to ascend to the upper sector. Many religious carvings and miscellaneous shelters housing prayer wheels and gongs can be found on the granite rock faces along the way. * Upper Sector: Primarily consists of temples, the main prayer hall, an infirmary and a flourishing garden. Individuals may traverse natural passages, ladders and bridges to descend to the lower sector. There are a frequent of beauty spots available if one were to look down from the ledges and balconies. The sanctuary that holds the Celestial's Chariot is hidden away within the courtyard in this sector. Category:Locations Category:Santulan Category:Religious locations Category:Monasteries